


Big Moment

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stark Expo time again, and Darcy's busy corralling her scientists. Apparently, though, Tony has something to show her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Moment

Darcy was coordinating _her_ scientists for this year's Stark Expo. In addition to the usual three, Dr. Cho had recently come on board and was going to be presenting something on regenerative biology. Darcy was _busy_.

But it was all going fairly well. Jane's presentation was just wrapping up, and then maybe she'd have a chance to get a bite to eat or something. She was backstage, tucked out of the way, watching her amazing friend tell a _very_ large crowd of avid listeners all about her life's work. Jane was actually one of the headliners, everyone wanted to hear the Nobel Laureate speak about different planets, and the science involved to get there.

The hand against the small of Darcy's back startled her. She squeaked a little as she jumped, whirling around to see Tony standing behind her with a bit of a smirk on his face. He was wearing his dark suit, tie slightly askew. He had the night spot, he'd be on in a couple of hours.

“Sorry.” He didn't actually sound remotely sorry. “How's she doing?” He gestured past her to where Jane was standing in front of her microphone.

Darcy forced herself to relax, turning back to face the stage. “Really, really good. She loves this stuff. She loves being able to talk about the things she's passionate about to people who want to hear about it.”

Tony nudged her shoulder with his arm, his other hand coming up to point to where Jim was standing in the front row, eyes fixed on the woman up on stage. “He's definitely passionate about something.”

Darcy rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but grinning a little as she turned back towards him. They had a bit of an unofficial bet about when the obviously-smitten Colonel Rhodes would finally make his move on Jane. Because Jane was super into him and just a little oblivious when it came to hot Air Force guys hitting on her. “Ugh. Tell him to get his ass in gear. There's only three weeks left until her birthday.” Her half of the bet was whether or not they'd be a thing by Jane's next birthday.

“What incentive do I have to do that?”

“I'll show you incentive.” It was a flip, automatic response that she made without thinking too much about it, only the way Tony's eyes cut to her suggested that maybe _he_ was thinking about it. Which meant now she was thinking about it.

They flirted, okay? They flirted a lot, there was a lot of casual touching, but it didn't go any further than that. Which wasn't to say that Darcy hadn't spent some time thinking about how it would feel if his hand sort of drifted down from where it was still on the small of her back to maybe over her ass...

The sound of applause tore her eyes back to where Jane was giving an exultant grin off stage. She waved before turning and practically skipping towards where Tony and Darcy were standing.

“You did awesome,” Darcy vowed earnestly as Jane sort of collapsed against her for a hug. “That was amazing, Jane.”

“I loved it.” She'd been a little bit worried about speaking at the Stark Expo, talking to a large crowd of average people instead of colleagues and students who were actually in her field. Jane hugged Darcy for a long moment before pulling away and looking up at Tony. “I will absolutely do this whenever you want.”

“I'll keep that in mind.” He grinned as he reached out and squeezed her upper arm. “You did great, kiddo. They loved you up there. In fact, I think...” He glanced down at his watch. “I think if you go out back, you'll find a surprise waiting for you, as a thank you for doing this.”

She arched an eyebrow, but she was already moving past them, headed for the small door that would lead out of the theater and away from crush of people.

Darcy watched her friend go, and then turned towards Tony to put her hands on her hips. “What did you do?”

He shook his head, his own eyes fixed over her head at something behind her. “I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.”

“Right.” She rolled her eyes again, giving his chest a playful shove.

“I did have something I wanted to ask you about, though. For my big moment.” There was something in his voice that made her eyes widen a little as she turned to look up at him again.

“What's that?”

His eyes dropped down to her face, and his hand finally slipped away from her lower back, grabbing her hand. “This way, Ms. Lewis, if you please.”

Feeling slightly bemused, Darcy let him lead her away from the immediate backstage area and over to a narrow staircase that led up and around and across a walkway until they were maybe thirty feet above the stage, tucked over to the side. They could see _everything_ from up there.

She trained her eyes down on the man below them, speaking in an animated fashion about something to do with electromagnetic something or another. “Is this a lighting question? I don't know why we had to come all the way up here for this.”

Tony stepped up behind her, hands coming to rest against her hips. He was close enough that she could feel the open sides of his suit jacket brushing against the back of her neat black dress. “Not that big moment, Darcy.”

“What, um...” She licked her lips and swallowed, because his voice had dropped down deep and had gotten all kinds of husky, and she didn't quite know how to process that right now. “What big moment are you talking about, then?”

“The one where you _finally_ -” his breath tickled along the outer edge of her ear. “- let me talk my way into your pants.”

“Huh. I didn't even know that you were trying.” That was maybe kind of a bit of a lie. Because Tony was flirty with everyone, but lately it had seemed a little bit more... Something with her. More sincere? More something. “I'm not wearing pants, though.”

“Then this is going to be _much_ easier than I thought.” He shifted into her until her back was pressed against the length of his chest, his hands sliding around the front of her hips.

“This maybe isn't the best spot for this.” Darcy lifted her gaze up to the crowd that was watching the man on the stage. No one appeared to be looking at them, though. Maybe they were out of sight?

“No one can see us up here.” His lips skimmed along the line of her shoulder, left bare by the knot she'd pulled her hair back into and the straps of her dress. “And I couldn't find a convenient closet. I looked.” He sounded absolutely serious about it, too, like he actually had looked.

“Then maybe this isn't the best time for this.” She sounded entirely unconvincing, her eyes drifting shut for just a second before flying open again. Because no matter how convinced Tony was that no one _could_ see them, there was a big group of people _right over there_.

“It'll help relax me.” He nipped at the nape of her neck, the light catch of his teeth making her gasp. “I suppose I could always try yoga. Tell me no, Darcy.” He leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

She didn't want to tell him to stop though. He would, she knew he would. “You're positive no one can see us?”

“Not unless someone comes up here after us.” Tony lifted his head, and his lips brushed along her spine. “You'll just have to keep it down a little.”

She twisted her head around to look back at him. “ _I'll_ have to keep it down a little?”

“Sure.” His brown eyes were filled with heat, but he still looked a little bit amused. “You strike me as the type of woman who gets a little loud when she gets happy. The mic might pick you up if you start screaming up here.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Yeah, we'll see about that.”

“That...” He ducked back to the edges of her peripheral view, his teeth catching over the shell of her ear. “That sounds like a challenge.”

“Do your worst.” Wait. Did she actually just say that? That seemed like the kind of thing she might actually regret.

One hand splayed across her abdomen, holding her securely back against him as his mouth closed over the side of her neck. Darcy let her arms wind up around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair.

His lips moved along the line of her neck, seeking out the sensitive areas that made her gasp and squirm. Tingles of pleasure went through her, making her fingers dig in a little, fingernails scraping lightly across his scalp.

His free hand slid up over her hip, spread wide as it ran up over her ribs and onto her breast. Tony kneaded a little through the stiff fabric of her bodice just as his tongue curled over her earlobe. “Nice dress,” he murmured, the heat of his breath across her ear sending a shiver through her.

“Is this where you tell me it'll look better on your bedroom floor?” Keeping her voice down helped her keep it steady, but she could hear the huskiness in her tone. Desire was pooling hot between her legs, a combination of velvet heat of his mouth and the tension of the situation. They couldn't see her, but she could see _them_ , right there...

“I was thinking more up around your hips.” His fingers dug in against her her breast one last time before he dropped it against her thigh. The fabric of her skirt caught easily in his fingers as he pulled it up to catch it under the hand still spread across the soft curve of her belly.

The air was suddenly cool against her ass. She was wearing panties, of course, but no stockings. A thin scrap of fabric was all that stood between her and the questing fingers that were skimming up over the outside of her thigh. His fingers were slightly rough, callused and scarred from the work he did, the things he created in his shop. “Yeah, that's good too.”

“I am eternally grateful you decided not to wear a pantsuit tonight.” His fingers slid in, petting over the satiny fabric of her barely-there panties. She'd opted for a thong, of course, something that wouldn't be visible through the line of her dress.

“Me too. Although if you're just gonna talk me to dea _-th_!” Her word cut off on a muffled yelp as one long finger pressed in to find her clit through her underwear.

“I've barely even touched you, and you're already yelling the place down.” He circled slowly, tantalizingly slowly, a light touch that really was only enough to tease. “You're not gonna make it.”

“With all the experience you've had, I'd think you'd know the difference between surprise and pleasure.” She paused for a second, relaxing into his touch, shifting her hips a little trying to get a bit more friction. “You do, don't you?”

The finger trailed back, slipping under the edge of her panties until it was sliding through the slick evidence of her arousal. “Sure feels like you're having a good time, Darce. Spread your legs a little.”

She gripped at the thin metal handrail in front of her, shifting her feet apart a little. It felt a bit precarious in her heels, even pulled back against him. She was wet, there was no question there. She wasn't the only one affected though, there was an unmistakable bulge against her ass. “Better?”

“You tell me.” Tony sank the tip of one finger up into her pussy, teasing at the sensitive nerve endings right there at the entrance. She gasped again, teeth closing around her lower lip. “Fuck, you're hot.”

“Uh huh.” She whimpered a little in protest as the finger slipped back out, but this time when he circled over her clit his touch was right against her skin. “Oh, fuck. That's...”

“Good? I am buying you more of these shoes, because this is just the perfect height.” Every quick stroke was adding to the heat coiling in tighter and tighter at the base of her spine. His lips moved against her neck again, drawing the sensitive skin into his mouth.

Darcy rocked into his touch, her fingers moving through his hair. “Okay.” She wasn't sure what she was agreeing to anymore, just as long as he didn't stop. “Tony...”

“Mmm...” The noise feathered out against her skin, and her breath caught on a gasp as she came, eyes locked hard on an anonymous shoulder in the crowd. Her legs shook a little, her fingers digging into the back of his neck.

Tony eased his fingers away as she came down from her high, his mouth falling away from her neck. His hand closed around caught in the back of her panties, pulling them down over her hips. “Can you bend over for me?”

“Sure. Just a sec...” She dropped one hand down to the front of his pants, closing it for just a moment around his erection. She heard him swallow, the sharp breath as he sucked in his own gasp. She didn't linger there, though, instead caught the zipper on his trousers and pulled it carefully down.

The hand that wasn't holding up her dress came around to help out, and in no time between them they worked his pants and shorts down. Darcy let her fingers trail along the length of his hard shaft before gripping the rail and bending forward a little, sticking her ass up at him.

The wide head of his cock slid against her core, and she let out a sigh as it nudged against her clit. “Tony, you gotta...”

She heard him move, felt him shift, and then swallowed down a long moan as he thrust deep into her in one sharp motion. “Better? Oh fuck, that's good.”

“Yeah.” She rolled her hips a little, and he rocked in to meet her. “Tony, just like that!”

“Or maybe...” He pulled almost all the way back before slamming himself back into her, skin meeting skin with an angry slap.

Even pressing her lips together between her teeth couldn't quite keep the noise in. Whimpers, muffled moans slipped out through her nose as he fucked her. She pushed back to meet him every time. It was a dizzying, heady thing, staring out at all those faces as Tony fucked into her from behind. She couldn't look, she couldn't not look. If the light, the angle, was just a little different, they'd all be able to see her in her dress, bent over the railing with Tony...

He pulled at her a little under she was standing up, her shoulders against his chest and her back arched forward. The angle wasn't as deep like this, but every time he surged forward the head of his cock caught against _that_ spot. “Tony!” she whispered desperately.

“Fuck, Darce. It'll be me down there later, and I'll look up here, and all I'll be able to think of is you...” He trailed off into a muted groan, the tips of his fingers pressing in against her stomach. He was getting close, she could feel his rhythm start to stutter.

She reached down, slipping her fingers under the side of her panties until she rolling across her clit in time to every snap of his hips. As she started to clench around him again, he thrust deep and stayed there, his cock pulsing as he came.

“Fuck, you're amazing, Darce. Just a little bit more, I can feel your cunt getting tight again.” His low stream of words tumbled over her, and she fell apart again with a high keen. Not too loud, she hoped. No one seemed to have noticed, anyway.

Tony moved away, letting the skirt drop down around her legs again. “Big moment.” She could hear him pulling his own clothes back into place.

“Not bad for a big moment. I, of course, was right. You couldn't make me make too much noise.” She turned towards him, keeping a grip on the metal railing. She was still more than a little unsteady in her heels.

He smirked, zipping his fly and adjusting the edges of his suit jacket. “I was just taking it easy on you, didn't wanna get you all embarrassed. I'd be happy to have a rematch later in the privacy of my completely soundproofed room.”

She grinned, stepping into his arms as he held them out for her. “You're on.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written them, it feels like. So, here they are!


End file.
